Cindy or Hina?
by RyomaEchizenluv
Summary: A girl's past can change so easly. It was the first day of Cindy's new life in Tokyo, Japan but it was also going to be the first day of Hina's new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok her my second attempt at another OS(own story). This is all made by me and if there is any resemplence to anything pleasetell me. Plese R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**Preface:**

**A heart broken in two.A girls's past changed forver. All because of one guy. Hina was a normal girl, she love her family and friends. She was a down to earth kind of girl. She is a sweet and innocent person. All that didn't change when she had to moved back to Japan. It was turned up-side down, tossed and tramble on when she met him...**

**The Story:**

**It all started two years ago, on the early night of Chrismas eve. Cindy was standing under the big tree in Town Square. She was meeting up with her parents. I was anothere one of their annual celebrations. Cindy spotted her parents across the square and she waved. Her parents met up with her and they all went to eat. The arrive at _China Bistro_ in the_ Alderwood Mall._ Cindy order her usual, which is the salad wraps. Cindy was having the time of her life, her brother came a little later then everyone expected but it was OK. Cindy's parents decided to drop the bomb then since everyone was there. It turns out that her grandfater was hospitalize and the company that he runs needed someone to take over in the mean time so her father told the assistent that he would do it. So in the end the family was going to move back to Tokyo, Japan. Cindy couldn't beliefe what she was hearing, she had thought that all her relatives, except for her grandmother on her mom side were dead. Then it dawn on her, she would have to leave it all, her friends, school everything behind. She would also have to leave the house that she grew up in behind as well. Cindy woke up the next day to find that she was already withdrawn from the school. She stayed home that evening at started to pack her things. It was the night before the departure all her other belonging were packed and sent off before hand. She was sitting in her room playing on her labtop when her mom came in. Her mother comfort her in japanese but it was no use. Cindy was part japanese, part korean and part american. Her mom was japanese, her dad korean and her grandmother was american. Cindy's mother left the room and went to talk to her brother. that night Cindy cried herself to sleep. Cindy woke up the next day before everyone else and she decided to make breakfast. She was finishing up when the rest of the family came down the stairs. After breakfast Cindy went back up stairs to play on her labtop. When she reach her room she stop at the door and took a deep breath and brace herself for what was on the other side. Even though she thought she was ready to see the empty room when she walked in a single tear left her eyes. She hated herself for being so weak. Cindy logged onto _Myspace_ and posted a blog. The blog read:**

**~*GoodByes*~  
_Mood: Sorrow_**

**_Leaving people behind brings tears to my eyes.  
Having to say goodbye is somthing that I would never like to do.  
But there is always a time for it.  
Now its my time.  
My time to say GoodBye.  
Goodbye to all my friends.  
I will miss you so.  
I'm sorry to leave you all but I have no choice.  
Well it has come to the end.  
Goodbye...........*tears*_**

**_Dear my precious friends,  
I'm moving away to Tokyo, Japan later this day and I will never be able to met you guys in person.  
I'm truly sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but it was a great shock to me.  
I coudn't talk to anyone for the past couple of days.  
I couldn't even talk to my brother.  
You all know how much I have confiend in him.  
I will miss you and we can always keep in touch.  
Even if it through the internet, phone or letters.  
Well will find ways to keep in touch._**

**_Love your friend,  
Cindy Kurou._**

**Cindy read over the blog and she was very sastisfied with it so she posted it and decided to go and take a shower. She came out of her shower and got dress. She pulled her suitcase with everything in it down the stairs sat and waited on the sofa. It was a full five minutes before the whole family left. When the family got there they found out that their flight was delayed so Cindy sat down in one of the airport hard plastic seats at started to read. She was reading _Song of the Lioness: Lioness Rampant_. Finally it was time to board the plane, they gave their tickets to the flight attendents and went to find there seats.**

**Ok so this is my first chapter. What do you all think please R&R. I really want to know, so please review. I now it kinda short but it was somthing I thought of last minute.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**I hope you like the first chapter of Cindy or Hina? So here the second ones and please R&R, it would be very helpful.**

* * *

**The plane ride took longer than Cindy imagine. It was a full eight hours on board that plane. She was served breakfast, lunch, and dinner while on the plane. Cindy was getting really bored so she dicided to watch some television. She flip through the channel and finally decided to watch a movie. It lasted her for half of the flight so she went and watch another movie. She only got half way through the movie when she heard:**

**_Ladies and gentlemen the plane will be arriving in Hong Kong, China in a couple of minute. Please make sure that all seats and food trays or up right and in their proper positions. If you have a connecting flight to Japan please go directly to gate S-9, if not please pick up ur luguage at carasel number 13. Thanks for flying with Asian Airlines and hope to see you all again soon. Thank you.**reapeated again in chinese and japanese**_**

**When Cindy and her parents got off the plane they went to gate S-9, when the got there they had to wait another thirty minutes to board the next plane that will take them to Japan. Cindy roam around the the airport to see if there are ony good books for cell. Cidy wen bast a _Borders_ that was there and went in. There she roam around the manga and teen fiction section until she came aross the next book in the _Vampie Acaemy_ series. She bought it along with two other manga. While on her way back to her family se passed a _Starbucks_ she went in and bought everyone a drink. Two soy frap for her parents, a mocha frap for her brother and a pumpkin spice frap for herself. When she got back they all thank her and drank their drink. By te time Cindy finish her frap it was time to board the plane. It was another thirty minutes to reach Tokyo International Airport. When they got of the plane the whole family went to their rented van to get to their new home.**

**

* * *

**

**~*Later at their new house*~**

**When Cindy reach her new home, Cindy and her brother Yuki** (he was born in Japan) **steak out thir room. Cindy found a room that also had a bathroom in it aside from the master bedroom. She claim tha room as her own and her brother was really piss off. The whole family went out to buy grocery for the fridge. They went to the local fish marke and bought three different type of fish. They also bought a to of others things. They also went shopping for furniture for th house. such as sofas and other thing since they sold their other furniture back in the U.S. Cindy's first day in Japan was windding down and she was really tired. Cindy still needed to get us to the different in time. Ccindy went to b early that night.**

* * *

Sorry it so short but i couldn't really think of anything to write about. I prmise that the next one will be longer. Please support me by reviewing. i would really appriciate .


End file.
